Don't Look Back
by XMenlover152
Summary: Read Meet The Telekinetic if you want too cause this is a sequel. After the disaster at Prom night, Renesmee, George, Erika, Labib, and Sue were haunted by the death of Carrie White. But when a new girl named Rachel moves to town and attracts the Volturi all hell will break loose. Will this be the breaking point for the teens?
1. Prologue

**Here's the sequel that will shock you! Twists, turns, deaths. :) Full summery here. After Carrie White was killed after she killed her mother after her mother tried to kill her (I know it's confusing!) Four years later Renesmee Cullen, George Dawson, Sue Snell, Erika Dawson (she married George between stories) and Labib Peterse became haunted by the death of their friend. But when a mysterious girl named Rachel comes to town, they fear she is a reincarnation of Carrie. Rachel has gifts, she can move things with her mind, cause people actual pain when they look at her funny. But can she bring people back from the dead? This chapter is basically a recap of the first story if you haven't read it yet. If you want to that's fine but I won't post a new chapter until I get at least five reviews.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Carrie, Rachel or Twilight! **

Carrie White had been an outcast at her high school, until she met Renesmee Cullen. Renesmee was sweet and nice and stood by Carrie's side no matter what. While showering after gym class at school, Carrie experiences her period. She naively thinks she is bleeding to death. Renesmee's sisters Bella, Alice, and Rosalie ran from the scene, while Renesmee ran to find help. The other girls ridicule her, and longtime bully Chris Hargensen records the event on her smartphone and uploads it to YouTube. Gym teacher Miss Desjardin, and Renesmee's mother Esme the new assistant principle comforts Carrie and sends her home with Margaret, who believes menstruation is a sin. Margaret demands that Carrie abstain from showering with the others. When Carrie refuses, Margaret hits her with a Bible and locks her in her "prayer closet". As Carrie screams to be let out, a crack appears on the door, and the crucifix in the closet begins to bleed.

Miss Desjardin informs the girls who teased Carrie that they will endure boot-camp style detention for their behavior. When Chris refuses, she is suspended from school and banned from the prom. She storms out, vowing revenge. Carrie later goes to Renesmee's house and learns that the Cullens are vampires and flees. Renesmee later visits Carrie at Carrie's house and explains her story. Carrie promises to keep Resnemee's secret safe and the two bond. Renesmee grows protective of Carrie in the process.

Carrie learns that she has telekinesis, the ability to move things with her mind. She researches her abilities, learning to harness them. Carrie later meets Labib Peterse and Kostas Everdean who fight over Carrie, but this ends when Kostas gets a date for prom breaking Carrie's heart. Sue Snell regrets teasing Carrie in the shower room and attempts to make amends by asking her boyfriend, Tommy Ross, to take Carrie to the prom. Carrie accepts Tommy's invitation. When she tells her mother, Margaret forbids Carrie to attend. Asking her mother to relent, Carrie manifests her telekinesis. Margaret believes this power comes from the Devil and is proof that Carrie has been corrupted by sin.

Chris, her boyfriend Billy Nolan, and his friends plan revenge on Carrie. They kill a pig and drain its blood into a bucket. Margaret tries to prevent Carrie from going to the prom, but Carrie telekinetically locks her mother in the closet. At the prom, Carrie is nervous and shy, but Tommy kindly puts her at ease. Carrie meets George and Erika as well. As part of Chris and Billy's plan, Chris' friend, Tina Blake, slips fake ballots into the voting box, which name Carrie and Tommy prom queen and king.

At home, Sue receives a text from Chris taunting her about her revenge on Carrie. Sue drives to the prom, arriving just as Carrie and Tommy are about to be crowned. Sue sees the bucket of pig's blood dangling above Carrie but, before she can warn anyone, Miss Desjardin hustles her out, suspecting that Sue is planning to humiliate Carrie.

Chris dumps the bucket of pig's blood onto Carrie and Tommy. Chris's shower video appears on large screens above the stage, inciting laughter from some in the audience, until the bucket falls onto Tommy's head, killing him. Enraged, Carrie takes her revenge telekinetically, killing several of the students and staff (except for Miss Desjardin, George, Erika, Renesmee, Kostas, Labib, or the rest of the Cullens). A fire breaks out and, as the school burns to the ground, Carrie walks away, leaving a trail of fire and destruction in her wake. Chris and Billy attempt to flee in Billy's car. Chris urges Billy to run Carrie over, but Carrie flips the car into a gas station, setting the place on fire, and killing them.

Carrie arrives home and she and Margaret embrace. Margaret tells Carrie about the night of Carrie's conception. After having shared a bed platonically with her husband, they yielded to temptation one night and, after praying for strength, Carrie's father "took" Margaret, who enjoyed the experience. Margaret attacks Carrie, who attempts to flee with the help of Renssmee but Margret injures Renesmee in the process. Carrie is nearly killed by her mother but kills her with several sharp tools. She becomes hysterical and makes stones rain from the sky to crush the house. When Sue, George, Erika, Kostas, and Labib arrive, a furious Carrie grabs Sue with her powers, but senses something inside Sue, and tells her that her baby is a girl. Kostas in hit on the head with a stone and is knocked out. Renesmee regretfully grabs Labib and runs out of the house. Carrie pushes a stunned Sue out of the house to safety as the house collapses and apparently kills the Whites and Kostas.

Renesmee, George, Labib, Erika, and Sue visit Carrie's grave and places a single white rose by the headstone. Labib confesses his feelings for Carrie and breaks down. As they leave, the gravestone's surface begins to break.


	2. Chapter 1, Sue's nightmare and rejected

**Hope you guys had enough time to read the first story or the recap cause here's the actual chapter 1! And to the reviewer awesome. Man you were upset with the first story's ending! You said and I quote" Wait? its over? noo. it can't just end like that nooo! come on make more or a sequel that would be cool" HA! Well I'll stop teasing you. And so many of you want to know if we'll see Carrie again! Well wait for a minute!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Carrie or Twilight or any of it's characters.**

Sue Snell rolled around in her sleep screaming. Erika Dawson ran into her bedroom and shook Sue awake. "Sue it's only a dream! It's just a dream!" Sue jolted awake and asked" Erika? When did you and George get back?" 'This morning. You?" "Last night" "What were you dreaming about this time?" "I was in labor and _her _hand came out of me" Erika said" That's worst than your last one" Sue nodded, her hand touching her budging stomach and said" I still think about what would happen if she hadn't pushed me out" "You'd be dead" "Well duh but she should have lived" A new voice joined in. "Is this going to go on forever?!" Renesmee was standing at the door with her arms crossed. Sue laughed and Renesmee came into the room and hugged Sue. Sue smiled. Renesmee said" I visited her today" Sue nodded. Renesmee had been upset by the death of Carrie. She hadn't been in town for a year. George, Erika, Labib, and Sue tried to stay with her as much as they could. But George and Erika got married and Labib had to go to Yale. Sue was pregnant and needed the money to raise her daughter so she got a job and as it got harder to hide her stomach the more moody she got. Erika and George had gotten jobs as teacher aids so they could earn as much money as they could to help Sue. Renesmee said" Labib got in last night. He's visiting the memorial" Sue nodded again. Erika said" George and I have to go to the school now but we'll be back later I promise" Sue said" Okay"

(At school)  
Erika was yelling at students that were running around the tracks and was yelling" Come on! One foot in front of the other and the next thing you know you're running!" Erika was Ms. Desjardin's aid and it was awkward between them. Erika watched a girl fall down on the track. A couple of girls laughed at her but another girl helped her up and they continued running. Erika said" All right we're done!" All the girls sighed in relief. "Go shower! NOW!" The girls walked past her and the two girls walked by her arms linked laughing. George joined Erika and said" What is it?" "Those two girls, they remind me of Carrie" How?" "They're so innocent but they're picked on because they're different" George nodded.  
(In the showers)  
"I'm not kidding Rachel, he took my hand and said" You have to extend it!" "There's no way you're lying!" "No I'm not!" Rachel Lang and Lisa Rossetti (No one knows her last name so I made it up!) were best friends since middle school. Rachel had been raised by foster parents and Lisa was the oldest in a family of six. They were talking about Lisa's story of losing her virginity to football player Eric Harvey. Lisa was lovesick and was determined to date him. Rachel said" Lisa honey. Why would Eric Harvey, popular jock, hot, and totally a dream come true what to date you?" "I don't know but I'm going to ask him on a date!" "Okay" Lisa left the showers and walked outside. She saw Eric and walked up to him. "Eric!" Eric turned around and saw Lisa. She quickly said" So we did it last week and I want to go on a date with you!" Eric looked grossed out. "You really think I'd go out with a ugly bitch like you?!" Lisa's face fell and she ran outside sobbing.

**I know you guys are mad at me for disappearing! But please review!**


	3. Chapter 2 Deja vu

**Well let's do this! Warning some parts may not be readable for some readers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Carrie or Twilight! **

Rachel couldn't find Lisa anywhere. She wasn't in any of her classes and she wasn't in the bathroom. Rachel decided to check the showers and ran inside. She didn't find anything. She turned around and heard a noise. It was Lisa. Rachel ran to a empty stall and opened it. Lisa was hanging off the shower head by her belt. Rachel screamed and took her off. Lisa was already dead. Rachel began crying. Several students came into the room and saw Rachel. A popular girl named Mikayla Valentine started laughing at Rachel. "She's dead you idiot! She's dead!" Rachel was still sobbing. Mikayla went and took out a tampon (Deja` vu right?) and said" Ding dong the bitch is dead!" Other girls started chanting "The bitch is dead" and throwing tampons at Rachel. A voice yelled" WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Erika and George ran in and saw the sight. Rachel crying and hugging Lisa's body covered in tampons and pads. Erika said" Oh come on honey let's get up" Rachel began screaming. "She's dead! She's dead!" She repeated that over and over, her voice getting louder. Erika screamed" CALM DOWN!" And slapped Rachel. The students gasped. George yelled" Everyone out now!" Rachel was shaking but wasn't screaming anymore. Erika put her hand to her mouth and said" I'm sorry Rachel" Whether it was for Lisa's death or for slapping Rachel or both, Rachel didn't care. Erika put her arms around Rachel and comforted her. Rachel glared at the leaving students and a locker slammed into another scaring some of the students. Erika stared at it in shock then at George who had the same expression.

(At the office)  
Rachel sat in the seat in front of the principle frowning. Erika was talking about the girls and Lisa's death and everything. George excused Rachel which she gladly did. Outside she saw a dead bird and stared at it. She flicked her hand at it and it came back to life. Rachel stared at her hand in shock. Meanwhile Sue was standing outside watching her.

That's it for now. Review


	4. Resurrection

**Next chapter gets crazy! So does this one. Sorry if it's short.**

**Disclaimer: don't own the carrie or twilight stories.**

Sue ran to Rachel and said" I know what you can do!" "Please don't tell anyone" "I won't if you do something for me" Sue had been turning it over in her head.

(At a graveyard)

"Sue are you CRAZY!?" "Yes" at the graveyard, Renesmee was freaking out. If what Sue said was true, Renemsee wasn't sure if she wanted to do it. Rachel asked" What was his name again?" "Tommy Ross" George and Erika shared a uneasy gaze. "Where is he?" Sue point at a grave. Rachel walked over to it and placed her hand over the grave. It began cracking and dirt flew out. George and Labib grabbed the coffin and opened it. Rachel placed her hand over what was once his heart. After a while, Tommy leaned forward coughing. George and Labib helped him out. After a while Tommy asked" Why am I at a graveyard?" Sue tackled/hugged him. Tommy said" Last thing I remember, I was at Prom with Carrie...Carrie! WHERE'S CARRIE?!" Sue said" Tommy! Carrie's dead. You died" Tommy said" What?" Rachel took Sue over and said" I don't think he remembers dying" "Why?" "Because that bird I brought back just went back to flying like no business" Sue thought this through. "We should hide Tommy in the cabin" Renesmee nodded adding" Eyewitnesses saw Tommy get hit on the head. If they see Tommy walking around alive, it will get crazy" Geogre handed Tommy his hoodie and the group ran back into the woods.

(The Next Day)  
The group returned to the cabin after getting some food for Sue and Tommy. Tommy sat at the kitchen table. He said" We have company" A redhead stood at the window back turned to the group. Tommy said" I think it's a pattern" Then she turned around. Sue gasped and said" Heather?!"

**Dun. Dun. Dun! Review please!**


End file.
